HULK: the First Mutations of the Incredible Hulk!
by Mark Meredith
Summary: When Stan Lee began his new line of comics for the mediocre Timely Comics, also later known as Atlas Comics Company- - , - - in the newly arrived Silver Age of comic books, Stan Lee had been working in comics since the Second World War ... .
1. Chapter 1

dith, Dur 1,300

6 Cot Gr Rd, A 2010 Dur Mere

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

61

"TRANSFORMATIONS: ISSUE-S '# 1 &

# 2' OF THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - -THE FIRST MUTATIONS OF

THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - -!"

by

Mark W. Meredith

When Stan Lee began his new line of comics for the mediocre Timely Comics (also later known as Atlas Comics Company) in the newly arrived Silver Age of comic books, Stan Lee had been working in comics since the Second World War. Mr. Lee had remembered the World War Two super hero comics and renamed the old company after the old Marvel Mystery Comics comic book, from Timely Comics - - - -calling the corporation _- - - -__**MARVEL**_** CO**_**MIC**_**S**_._ When Timely Comics had changed its name to Atlas, Lee had worked on **Tales **_**FROM THE**_ Cr_ypt__**-**_ type comic books that had created illustrations of giant, King Kong-like monsters.

Meredith-2 "…ATIONS: ISSUE-S '# 1 & # 2' OF THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - -THE FIRST MUTATIONS OF THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - -!"

In a meeting of the minds by the_ PUBLISHER_ of Superman's _CORPORATION_ National Comics Publications and the second biggest comic book corporation, Martin Goodman of World War Two's the SUBMARINER and "Superman's" Corp's. Publisher- - - -while the two played golf. They talked about _the state of comics_ in comic book history in the current year 1961. The "corrector" of _SUPER man_ , incorporated told _MARTIN_ about how retro- 50's_war__comics_and_westerns__comics__ were_ becoming less popular and that super heroes were finally back in. The editor had _told Goodman _that the _boss's_ artists and writers had revamped his company's World War Two decade super heroes** Green Arrow, Oliver Queen**_**;**__** Hawk Man**__**;**__** Hawk**__**Girl; **__Green Lantern__- - - -__**; **_**the super-swift Flash: **_**"**_** The Fastest Man Alive**_**;**__** " **_the atomic_ "Atom__;__"_ and_** Man Hunter **_and were putting them into a postwar **Justice Society "Unlimited" of America **team that was doing extremely well in sales.

Goodman consequently decided to create a super hero team comic to take advantage of this trend. In turn, according to Goodman's wishes, Lee created the Fantastic Four as super heroes who were considered "monsters" by the people whom they protected. _The Invisible Girl__,__ SUSAN STORM_ who was frightful to people, as the character from the H. G. Wells book _**"**__**The Invisible-Man **__- -__**;**__**"**_ - -also her brother (**"HUMAN TORCH"**) who was a revamped super hero from World War 2 who was also frightening because _T__**HE TORCH **_looked like he was made of flames; Ben Grimm, _WHO_ looked like one of the "nightmares" from their 50's comics; and Professor Richards whose stretched_ form _was strange and frightening to other people.

When Stan Lee created the X-Men, he asked himself, "What is _MOST __like_ a super powered super hero? Lee might have answered to his question with "Of course, like a **mutant!" **When Stan created **(**Professor X**)** Professor Xavier, Mr. Lee thought to himself, "What is _LIKE_ a super powered human being? His answer being **"telepathist!" **

Going on to create **(**Jean GREY**)** the Phoenix, Stan Lee then asked himself **"**What would be some sort of superhuman**?"** The answer to that question was, of course, "A telekinetic!" When Stan Lee created James Logan's, Wolverine's "Ultimate" Mighty Avenger**, Mighty Thor,** Stan Lee thought to himself, "What is strong like a superhuman hero? Of course,_ a__** God**_**!" **Then Mr. Lee made his concept a reality, by creating Thor the God of Thunder. 

Meredith-3 "…FORMATIONS: ISSUE-S '# 1 & # 2' OF THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - - THE FIRST MUTATIONS OF THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - -!"

When Lee helped to_** create**_ the Hulk, Stan Lee said - - - -asking to himself, "What is like a superhumanly strong hero? Of course A _MONSTER_!"

Mr. Lee helped then_** create **_the Hulk,who was a scientist - - - -Robert Banner - - - -who "CREATED" a FRANKENSTEIN'S MONst er, but Dr. Robert Banner made a "Frankenstein monster" out of_ HIMSELF._ He (Stan) also -Lee threw in (at least for the first two issues) a little bit of_ lycanthropic (_werewolf-ism_)_ into **t**_**h**__e_ HULK because at first_ Dr. Bruce Banner (the Hulk)_ could only change into the Hulk at night. The famous comic book artist "Mr." Jack Kirby who created the Hulk with Mr. Lee first drew the Hulk in the style of "Frankenstein" -with an elongated forehead and "short bangs" as if when Dr. "Bruce" Banner "transformed" into the Hulk and "Bruce's" head stretched, the hair on top of the Hulk's head didn't hang down as far as it did before. The top of Dr. Robert "Bruce" Banner's skullcap was more squared on the sides like artist/director John Houston's designs of a Frankenstein's Monster skull that could be opened and closed like the lid of a_** CAN.**_

Strangely enough, at first Robert Banner "the Hulk" was not green but gray, Stan Lee decided in "Bruce's" the RAMPAGING Hulk's first appearance that Hulk's color be gray. Trouble with coloring in the printing made_ the savage Hulk_ light gray in some scenes and really dark gray in others.

Meredith-4 "…ATIONS: ISSUE-S '# 1 & # 2' OF THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - - THE FIRST MUTATIONS OF THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - -!"

The issue if one could actually get a chance to look at the first issue THE INCREDIBLE HULK, VOLUME ONE, (they have had two volumes, so far) somebody could clearly see that the Hulk was gray. That is something that comic book writers have tried to overlook for CLOSE to 30 years. In comics every once in a great while some writer will get a good idea for an explanation as to why something has been _SO_ for _so_ many years.

People used to wonder why "the Thing" Ben Grim was at first drawn as having lumpy rocks on Ben's skin The artist - - - -he kept changing the way Mr. Kirby _(_coincidentally_- - - -HIM)_ drew him (Grimm) little by little in each issue until he looked as if he were made out of broken pieces of orange rock . - - - - Eventually it was explained "in letters page" that (the Thing) Ben Grimm was still mutating in those early issues.

After an even greater passing of time, the revamp-ER of Mr. Kent (Superman) for the series SMALLVILLE (before the artist/writer left Spider-man Co.) did some issues for** the Hulk **with an explanation as to why Dr. Banner (the Hulk) was gray in the first appearance. His explanation was that Dr. Banner the Hulk was gray in the rampaging Hulk's first appearance because Dr. Banner there didn't have enough gamma radiation in Dr. Banner, before he transformed into **the rampaging Hulk. **

At first the savage Hulk was as strong as a gorilla, but with consequent exposures to radiation- - - -after the other - -( - -Dr. Banner) the Hulk became more and more** hyperactive **and stronger until Robert (the savage Hulk) could lift over 100 tons when enraged.

In New Mexico's Gamma Base, General "Thunderbolt" Thaddeus Ross told his soldiers to look out for the young man who Banner secretly saved from gamma ray exposure in_ the_ ** movie** HULK (1) and THE INCREDIBLE HULK (two), the movie, because it seemed as if this young man was helping_** BANNER**__**,**__** THE SAVAGE Hulk **_and knew his where abouts.

Meredith-5 "…TIONS: ISSUE-S '# 1 & # 2' OF THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - - THE FIRST MUTATIONS OF THE INCREDIBLE HULK - - - -!"

- -**. **- -** Next**- - -**issue THREE of THE INCREDIBLE Hulk **- -**! **- -

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Dith, Due Approximate Words Counted 1,700

6 Cot Go Rd, a 2010 Mere

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

61

"**(SPECIAL **

**EDITION EXTRA! - -) - - A PSYCHOANALYSIS OF SUPER **

**HEROES - - - - SUPERMAN VERSUS THE FANTASTIC FOUR, ESSAY?"**

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did "one" know that the first time the concept of a "super man" was handled it was in a book?

The book was called _**GLADiATOR**_ and **the** novel claimed that someone with powers could never stop crime on Earth but could only be a gladiator for Earth when other planets had a "little disagreement" with Earth. If two worlds were about to go to war Earth would it seems have the alien world's mightiest being fight our "Super" man to settle the disagreement.

Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster disagreed with that writer and created the comic book SUPERMAN.

When a L.E.G.I.O.N.AIRES OF SUPER-HEROES artist drew the first issues of THE ALL-NEW ALL DIFFERENT X-MEN - - - - the writer decided to have the Uncanny X-MEN fight that team of "SUPERBOYs" by creating the SHI'AR galaxy's Imperial Guard - - - - a team of alien super men to fight the (strange) "UnCANNY" X-MEN - -**. " ****- -** Shape-**SHIFTer****"** was **"****CHAMELEON**** (****BOY****)****"**,** O**_rA__**CLE **_was_** SATURN**__**-**__**G**_**IRL****,**** "****ME**_**N**__TOR_**"** was** "BRAINIAC****5"**,_** F**__ang _was** TIMB**_ER_ **WOLF**_, __**"**_**Ti**TAN _**"**_ was_ "__**COLOSSAL Boy**__ - - - - __"_ ,et cetera - - - - but who would be the most famous member of L.E.G.I.O.N. OF SUPER-HEROES Clark Kent from _**SMALLVILLE- -?- -**_ Why - - - -a character named_** GLAdiATOR - - - -**_ of course - - - -!

Meredith**-2 "(…CIAL EDITION EXTRA! - -) - - A PSYCHOANALYSIS OF SUPER **

**HEROES - - - - SUPER-Man VERSUS THE FANTASTIC FOUR?"**

- - - - On the "outskirts" of the solar system - - - -an old enemy of **"THE FANTASTIC FOUR"** came out of hyperspace in a starship - - - -the alien SKRULLS! Out of hyperspace came a super hero with the powers of a starship - -,- -GLADIATOR - -! - - " - -GLADIAtor" had no spacesuit though _**"**__GLAdiA__**TOR**__'__**S"**_ strong muscles and steel body was unaffected by the vacuums of space** nor** did the literally freezing cold of space's void bother "GLAdiATOR" even though "GLADIAtor" was only wearing a thin layer of alien costume. As "GLAdiATOR" flew into the star-craft's sector of space - - - -the star-craft switching, went into hyperspace mode creating an explosion that looked to the average person as if a star was momentarily born at the end of the solar system! "GLADIAtor" flew backwards towards Earth curled up hunched over in a semi-fetal position like a piece of shrapnel from the explosion- - - -.

- - - -Meanwhile on Earth - - - - **"THE HUMAN Torch,"** **JONaTHAN SPENCEr STORM **and _**"**__**THING" BEN GRIMM**_ are taking a walk from their building headquarters to **Central Park** that sunny afternoon away from **"TORCH'S" Mr. STORM'S** and_** "THING'S" BEN's **_responsibilities - - - - away from the technological walls of their skyscraper headquarters- - - -.

Meredith**-3 "(…IAL EDITION EXTRA! - -) - - A PSYCHOANALYSIS OF SUPER **

**HEROES - - - - SUPERMAN VERSUS THE FANTASTIC FOUR?"**

_**- - " - - THING" BEN**_ and **"TORCH",** young Mr. STORM passed a "far-off" crowd of people just over the gentle curve of a wide grassy knoll - - - - them watching two mimes perform- -. - - As_ Johnny S._ and_** "**__**THING" BEN**_ walked past** "- - - - Torch", Mr. STORM **and_** "THING" BEN **_then heard somebody call out something. They both heard someone from behind call out**, "**JOHNNY **- -" - -" - -TORCH", Mr. STORM** looked behind **"TORCH," Mr. STORM** in the wrong direction thinking that **"Torch", Mr. STORM** heard the voice come from the other direction. **"Torch," Mr. STORM** spun turning 135 degrees until **"TORCH", Mr. STORM** saw the source of the "voice" walking over the grassy "field clearing" amongst the many trees of Central Park - - - -one of the mimes was college acting student "Julie 'Angel -'- " - - one of John Spencer Storm's civilian friends. "Julie" said to **"Torch," Mr. STORM** about how Julie hadn't seen **"Torch," Mr. STORM** for months on end. **"Torch," Mr. STORM** then introduced Julie to "Ben Jacob" Grimm and Julie because of _**"**__**THING" BEN's**_ stigma "appearance" accidentally called "Ben J". merely "Thing" out of fear of _**"THING" BEN's **_ monstrous rocklike form. Julie stuttered and stammered in wide-eyed fear of _**"**__**THING" BEN **_ nervously**. **_**"THING" BEN**_ thought about how_**"THING" BEN **_should have known that every time _**"THING" BEN**_ got comfortable - - - - there was always something to make _**"THING" BEN**_ remember that _**"**__**THING" BEN**_ was "a monster- -." "- - Ben J". decided to go back to the "BAXTER BuILDING - -"- -becoming depressed.

Meredith**-4 "…ION EXTRA! - -) - - A PSYCHOANALYSIS OF SUPER HEROES - - - - SUPERMAN VERSUS THE FANTASTIC FOUR?"**

Even though_**"THING" BEN **__**SAID**__**"**__**THING" BEN**_ was going back to the "_**BAX**__Ter __**BUILDI**__NG_"_**"THING" BEN **_wandered aimlessly as a "guy" drinking from a **Central Park** fountain stared at _**"**__**THING" BEN**_ in shock and a mother and child walked towards_** "THING" BEN**_ and past_** "THING" BEN**_ while they looked at_** "THING" BEN**_ and the six year old pointed at_** "THING" BEN.**__**- - - -**_There was a mother of one up ahead - - - - putting the young woman's six-year-old-daughter on the saddle of a horse that she had rented from somebody that rode a horse from a stable in Queens to "rent out" horse rides nearby every day in CENTRAL Park- -. - -A backfiring car startled the horse and he began to run forward - - - - running wild with the little child on its back - - .**- - **Little Jennifer was smiling - - - - enjoying the ride but "was in mortal danger". As the horse ran towards_** "THING" BEN - -**_ " - - Ben J." put _**"**__**THING" BEN'**__**s**_ left hand beneath the horse's chest and thrust the horse upwards with an upward thrust of_** "THING'S" BEN's **_open palm hefting the horse up "on high" in a masterful display of_** "THING" BEN's **_strength and coordination. The little girl "Jennifer" was caught in one giant **right** hand **right** out of midair _**"**__**THING" BEN**_ of course knowing that the little girl was going to fall out of the horse's saddle from that little stunt of course**. **_**"THING" BEN **_put the horse back down gently as "Jennifer", the little girl said for_**"THING" BEN**_to do it again. No longer frozen in shock the "blonde" mother ran towards _**"THING" BEN**_ like a torpedo and jumped to wrap her arms around_** "THING'S" BEN's**_ neck and kiss_** "THING" BEN**_**. **Knowing that people loved _**"THING" BEN**_ for being a hero _**- -"- - THING" BEN**_ felt much better. Knowing that if orange rocks could blush - - - -then _**"THING" BEN**_ would be blushing too _**- -"**_ _**- - THING" BEN**_ then saw "the Fantastic Four-signal" - - - -a flare-gun firing off into the sky above with fireworks that make the shape of the number four. The "four symbol" was next to their building headquarters so _**"**__**THING" BEN**_ and **"Torch," Mr. STORM** had to get back to THE "BAXTER BUILDING". As _**"**__**THING" BEN**_ ran towards the street closest to the building headquarters on the side of the Central Park so that _**"**__**THING" BEN**__** could**_ catch a cab_.__** "THING" BEN**_ was heading back to "Thing's" building headquarters but this time "for real"! As "Ben J." ran **- - "- - Torch", Mr. STORM** flew past _**"**__**THING" BEN**__** overhead**_ - - - - passing _**"**__**THING" BEN**__**.**_ "Ben J." "saw" **"Torch," Mr. STORM'S** logic and reasoning behind heading up ahead. It "was better" for **"Torch", Mr. STORM** to get there first - - - -then_**"THING" BEN**_** and** **"Torch," Mr. STORM** show up **both** late_- -__**. - - " - - THING" BEN**_ was on_**"THING" BEN'S **_way back in a cab when there was a traffic jam because a "Super-Man-like" alien flew down descending straight towards the street and stood there screaming in an alien language._** "THING" BEN **_got out of the automobile to confront the alien SUPERMAN. "GLAdiATOR" punched_**"THING" BEN**_ standing in front of a line of gridlocked cars - - - -through the long line of cars - -. - - "- - GLADiATOR" walked around the line of cars "straight at" towards_**"THING" BEN **_and walked** to** _**"**__**THING" BEN**__**.**_ - - - - GLADIaTOR picked up _**"**__**THING" BEN**_ by _**"**__**THING" BEN's**_ torn shirt and scanned the whole "invisible" spectrum to find _**"**__**THING" BEN's**_ **"**partners**"** in a building-top and throw_**"THING" BEN **_at the top of "THE FANTASTIC Four's" building headquarters. _**"**__**THING" BEN **_ "flew" up thirty-five stories into the sky through the wall of the "thirty-fifth floor" room that SUSAN STORM RICHARDS **"**THE INVISIBLE WOMAN;**"** **"Torch", Mr. STORM;**_ DR. REED RICHARDS "MISTER FANTASTIC__";_and his son _**Franklin STORM RICHARDs**_ were in. Suddenly THE FANTASTIC FOUR on that 35TH floor felt the surface of the floor - - - - **lurch** to one side - - - - sending the three of THE FANTASTIC FOUR- - - -still standing - - - - hurtling off-balance. Their **building headquarters** was shaking from side to side abruptly as if to shake _T__**H**_**E** Bax**t**_**er **_B_UILDI__**ng**_ to bits! GLAdiATOR took one breath into "GLAdiATOR'S" barrel-chest in "GLAdiAtor's" strong lungs and directed tornado strength- -,- -speed - - - -wind at **"Torch", Mr. STORM** - - - - blowing **"Torch," Mr. STORM'S** flame "out" as **"Torch," Mr. STORM** hung there in midair. **"Torch," Mr. STORM** was blown out of the air and a little "bit" down the street onto a book store's "veranda" sunshade.

Meredith**-5 "…IAL EDITION EXTRA! - -) - - A PSYCHOANALYSIS OF SUPER **

**HEROES - - - - SUPERMAN VERSUS THE FANTASTIC FOUR?"**

Meredith**-6 "…IAL EDITION EXTRA! - -) - - A PSYCHOANALYSIS OF SUPER **

**HEROES - - - - SUPERMAN VERSUS THE FANTASTIC FOUR?"**

Suddenly- - - -four powered beings entered the fray of battle- -"- - GLADIATOR" couldn't believe what "GLAdiATOR" was seeing, but_** "**__GLADIA_**tor**_**" **_seemed to see four of the members of THE UNCANNY X-MEN- - - -: "STORM - -" - -,- -"- -PETE" NICHOLIEVICH RASPUTIN (THE steel "COLOSSUS"), "CYCLOPS," and "NIGHTCRAWLER- -." - -The story was going to be continued in the anniversary issue coming next month in the 250TH edition.

- - -30- - -

Meredith**-6 "(SPECIAL EDITION EXTRA! - -) - - A PSYCHOANALYSIS OF SUPER **

**HEROES - - - - SUPERMAN VERSUS THE FAN …. ?"**


End file.
